Sakuras Dorm Room Trouble
by Sakura-chan-rocks8
Summary: Sakuras goingf to be going to a boarding school but what happens when theres no more girl dorms and shes forced to share one with sasuke.
1. Dorm trouble

_sorry for the interuption but the principle has called an assembly in the gmy.please report there in 15 minutes.that is all._

"well we better head to the gym."sakura said

"oi princess do you want to meet some of my friends." naruto said excitedly

"sure and prince naruto you dont have to call me that." sakura said

"ya i do.ok well there over there."

"ok this is Hinata Hyuga.Her rank is second." said naruto. She was a girl with blue hair that went to her sholder. She had pearl while eyes like the guy frome earlier. She looked really shy.

"This is her cousin Neji Hyuga. His rank is second." He was a guy with brown hair that was kept in a pony tail which went down his back. he also had pearl white eyes.

"This is tenten.Her rank is third." She had her brown hair up in two buns.She had beautiful brown eyes.

"This is Shikamaru. Hes third rank." He had his hair up in a high ponytail that looked like a pinaaple. He looked bord.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. Hes first rank." He had raven black hair and onyx eyes.

"And you already know im Naruto Uzumaki and im third rank." He had blond hair and blues eyes and what almost looked like whiskers on his cheeks.

"Im sakura haruno and this is Ino haruno. Nice to meet all of you."

"princess you should tell them your rank."naruto said

"what." ino asked

"Well when introducing yourself you tell what rank you family is. I know its wierd but youll get use to it." naruto explained

"Im sakura haruno and this is Ino haruno first rank."

"what are you talking about sis." ino asked

"thats what mother said. She told me first is our rank when i talked to her."

"why did you ask."ino asked getting angry

"Ino stop acting like a child your 15 act like it."

"ill act how i want." ino said huffy

"tamari will you please take her somewhere to calm down." sakura asked clamly

"sure thing. Come on ino lets go get some fresh air i bet konkuros lonely."

"fine." ino said while walking away

"Is she allright." naruto asked concered

"she fine, just a little upset about everything."

"why arent you." the boy name sasuke asked

"well because im the older one so i should act like it and besides it not that big of a deal."

"hn." he said with a smirk. Sasuke knew this girl would be fun.

"well im tenten and this is hinata want to sit with us at the assembly. Ino too of course."

"sure."

"So your prince,neji.Shikamaru,naruto, and sasuke right."

All the boys nodded

"and them your princess hinata and tenten right."

The also nodded

"just making sure prince naruto kinda went fast."

"princess sakrua you dont have to call Hinata or me princess." tenten said

"Ya you dont have to call me price either." said naruto

"same here." said shikamaru with a yawn

"ya i also dont require you to call me prince." neji stated

"well you do have to call me prince sasuke." he said with a smirk

"fine i wont but in return you must call me just sakura and same for ino i know she dosnt like it either. But you pince sasuke have to call me princess sakura. You can ask ino yourself what she wants you to call her." she said with her own smirk

"go sakura-chan."naruto cheered. Not just anyone stood up to sasuke

"were back." tamari said

"have you calmed down ino." sakura asked

"ya sorry."

"ino do you want prince sasuke to call you princess ino or ino." sakura said with a smirk

"just ino." she said sheepishly

"I thought you said i had to ask her myself." sasuke said smirking

"I guess i changed my mind." she responded

"all right everyone lets head to the assembly." naruto said

Everyone agreed and headed for the gym. When they got there they were sitting in this order, Tamari,Shikamaru,naruto,hinata,ino,tenten,gaara,sakura,sasuke,and neji.

"Welcome students. I have called you all here today because i would like to inform you that there will be an important broadcast on tonight. The harunos will be reavling there children. It will be held at there palace its going to be on at 6pm. Now moving on to other matters I would also like to announce that we will be having the elections for student coucils president. Remember students this could be good practice for those of you who will be ruling kindoms so i highly recomend it. So do we have any recomendations." Tsunde the principle said.

"I recomend Sakura Haruno." Naruto yelled as loud as he could

"ok does anyone second that." tsunade asked

"I do." ino yelled

"ok Sakura could you come up here please." tsunade asked

"ok anyone else."

"I nominate Prince Sasuke." A random girl said

"anyone second that."

"I do." another fangirl said

"Ok sasuke will you please come up here."

"all right is that all."

"..."

"ok then Prince Sasuke will be running against Princess Sakura." Tsunade proclaimed

"hn this will be easy." sasuke said

"hmph like you could handle the job." sakura said

"What do you mean. I make important decisions everday."

"Prince Sasuke you dont have what it takes to be king."

"Hmph and you have what it takes to be queen." He stated as if it were absurd

" Why yes i do. I will do as much for the people and my nation as i can when i rule." she said proudly

"Id like to see the day when you rule. Until today you didnt even know you were a princess. You dont have the expirience or training to be a queen or princess." sasuke stated

"Hmph being a actress we have to go through training to be proper too you know and besides little stuff like that does not matter. What matters is how you can handle things. Which you cant all you care about is the money not the people."

"we'll see wont we. I mean really ill probaly rule before you."

"and how is that prince sasuke isnt prince itachi inline for the thrown and i am the oldest of my family so i have no one to wait for."

"whatever." sasuke said getting annoyed and mad relizing she was right.

"ok the competition begins today on september 10th and the voting for president will be done on december 1st. so you have a little over 2 months so get started." Tsunade said

"ok everyone dissmissed."

Sakura walked off stage and head towards ino and the rest of the group. Sasuke was following shortly behind. Sakura was almost to ino when a girl with purple hair and eyes stepped in front of her. There were two other girls with her one had read hair and the other one had black hair."

"Sasuke going to win you might as well drop out." the girl said with a nasty tone

"Im Sakura Haruno first rank who are you." sakura said trying to be plesant to her even after the remark

"Hmph im Ami Tsuchi and these are my sisters Kin and Karin were 4th rank." She said with a fake sweet voice

"well you have the right to your opinion if you think sasuke going to win well have to see i guess."

"Not really since we know he will."

"Ok well nice metting you i have to go." said sakura trying to be polite again

**"Not. That girl is totally a little which." inner sakura thought**

"I bet you do. Ill see you later loser." the girl said while laughing and walking away.

"Sakura you all right." naruto said while walking up

"Im fine thanks. Whats with that girl." sakura asked

"Oh thats ami she the president of sasukes fanclub and a total spoiled brat." Said naruto

"She thinks she so cool since she a 4th rank princess but really she lower then us and now you too. She just jealous." said tenten

"oh i see." sakura said. she was actually happy she was a higher rank than ami

"all right well we better get to class." said ino

_after school_

Sakura and Ino had just got picked up and were on there way to see there mom and dad and reveal who they are to the world.

"ok were here." ino said excited but yet nervous

"yes, ino be respectful ok i know this is hard but try to behave ok." sakuras said

"fine." ino pouted

"oh sakura ino you two have grown since weve seen you. How are you both." sakura and inos mom sora said.

"fine mother and you and father." sakura said

"sakura listen to you. You sound so grown up." sora said while crying and hugging the girls.

"Lets get you ready for your big debut and the well go see your father. Come along girls." sora said


	2. The sleepover

Sakura then walked in the room. There were two beds on each side of the room. The one on the left was occupided so sakura set her stuff on the right one. There was a desk on each side of the room on the same wall the beds were on. Then next to each bed there was a night stand and then a dresser next to it. In between the dressers was the door to the bathroom. There were also shleves above the desks.

Sakura started to unpack. About a half hour later she didnt even hear door open because she was so focused.She was just about done unpacking when a hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump and in the process dropping her stuff. She turned around to find a boy about her age. He had raven black harin and oynx eyes. He looked about 5"9.

"Oh you must be sasuke right. Im Sakura Haruno your new roomate." sakura said while flashing her sweetest smile.

"So your going to be my roomate,interesting."sasuke said with a smirk

"not really." sakura said in a casual tone.

"Well see." sasuke said with a smirk

"ok well i already met some of your friends. You see Ino and i went to elementry school and middle school togther. She introduced me to Hinata,Neji,Tenten,Shikamaru,and Naruto."

"hn."

"what does that mean."

"hn." sasuke said with a smirk

"what." sakura said getting annoyed

"hn."

"uhh never mind."

"Sakura is it, how come your in this dorm."

"there was no more girl dorms available."

"oh."

"Well im going to take a shower if ino or anyone comes for me let me know. If your here i mean."

"hn."

"uh." sakura said while grabbing her stuff and waling into the bathroom.

Sakura had jsut gotten out of the shower, She was in a towl brushing her hair when some one knock at the door.

_knock knock_

"Oh i guess sasuke must not be here. I guess ill have to get it." sakura thoguht

Sakura poked her head out the door to find sasuke on his bed, next to him was naruto, in the desk chair neji was sitting and shikamaru was on the floor. They were all smirking at me and had and a evil glint in there eyes.

"Can someone get the door please im not dressed yet." sakura said annoyed because they hadnt done it already

"no im busy." sasuke said his smirk growing bigger

"No your not your just sitting there."she said annoyed

"sorry cant." he said smirking again

"uhhh fine ill do it." said sakura. The minute she did all the boys turned to look at her.

"pevs." sakura muttered to herself making the boys smirks bigger. They watch her all the way until she answered the door

"Oh hi ino,tenten,hinata." sakura said

"um hi. Sakura why are you like that." ino said pointing to the towl

"oh well i was taking a shower and no one would open the door so i had to they thought it was funny to make me do it." sakura said getting annoyed again

"not funny hot." naruto shouted

"shut up you baka." ino and tenten yelled

"ok so um whats up. come on in" said sakura while the girls all walked in and sat on her bed.

" we wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleep over it is friday after all." ino said

"ok sure where at?"

"well we cant do it at hinatas and mine because were having the carpets cleaned. Hehe we kinda made a mess at our last sleep over." said tenten

"well we cant do it at my room either because my roomate is having two girls over tonight." said ino

All the girls turned and stared at sakura

"no way guys not here. Not with him." sakura said pointing a finger at sasuke

"actually you should say them.The guys are staying over tonight too." sasuke said smirking

"oh great."

"Come on sakura please."said ino

"please." said tenten

"p-please."

"girls we cant all fit in here and besides there only a million ways this could go wrong."

"come on sakura youve emailed me telling me about your boyfriends.pulease its not like this is new for you." ino said grinning

"i dont know what you talking about." sakura said with a blush

"sakura-chans blushing. Just what kind of things have you done."

"oh nothing." sakura said while whistling

"Well this one time sakura and her boyfriend..."ino was cut off by sakura clamping her hand over inos mouth.

"ok ok you guys can stay." sakura said quickly

"yay." all the girls squealed

"aw but i want to know what sakura-chan did." naruto whinned

"hn." sasuke said

"too bad." sakura said with an evil grin

"aright girls go get your stuff and meet back here in 30 minutes."sakura said

"same for you guys." sauske said

"ok" everyone said


	3. Sakuras dare

_30 minutes later_

"so what are we going to do first." asked tenten

"why dont we play truth or dare." asked ino

"no spin the bottle." naruto yelled

"quiet down naruto, and besides naruto in truth or dare you can dare somone to kiss someone but theres other things to do too. so it works both ways how about it." ino said

"k." naruto said cheerfully

"so whos in."tenten said with a wicked grin

Everyone raised there had except sakura

"come on sakura you have to play." ino whinned

"ya sakura-chan please play."

"its so middle school though." sakura said trying to get out of it

"sakura if you dont play im going ot tell them about what you did." ino warned with and evil grin

"fine." sakura siad in defeat

"yay." naruto and ino said togther

Everyone moved into a circle arranged in this order: Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto,and Neji.

"ok whos first." asked tenten

"H-How a-about w-we g-go a-around t-the c-rircle." hinata suggested

"Thats a great idea hinata." naruto said smiling making hinata blush. Which didnt go unoticed by sakura. Hm hinata must have a crush on naruto sakrua though.

"ok Sakura you can go first." ino volunteered

"sigh. fine"

"truth or dare sakura." tenten asked

"What the heck dare." sakura said bord

"hm ok."

"i got it. Sakura i dare you to go knock on someone guys door and when they answer ask them if theyre gay." Ino said while cracking up

"seriously." sakura said

"yep you have to or well make you kiss naruto."

"fine im going."

"well wait around the corner to see if you really do it."

"ok." sakura said while getting up everyone got up and followed her out the door. She picked a random door while everyone hid around the corner. She knocked on the door and a boy with black hair answered.

"S-Sai." sakura said in shock while staring at the boy.The boy then move forward grabbed sakuras face and kissed her.Everyone around the corner was in shock. Then they all came forward to help sakura,


	4. Ino and Shikamrus dare

"hey body dont touch sakura-chan." naruto said mad

"n-no naruto its fine i know him." sakura said starting to come out of her shock.

"you do." ino said

"who is he sakura." tenten asked confused

"well hes my ex boyfriend. We broke up a week ago when he moved but it all worked out becasue i ended up having to move to." sakura said calming down.

"Sai i had no idea this was where you were moving too."

"i didnt know you were coming here either,sexy." sai said with a smirk

"I guess now the playboy and the playgirl are togther again."

"did he just say playgirl." neji said

"ya he did. I guess thats becasue i am one."

"what." everyone said at once

"sakura you never told me that." ino said

"you never asked." she said with a sheepish grin

"wow sakura-chan your awsome."

"not really." said sakura

"anyways sai i cant belive where gonig to the same boarding school." sakura said

"ya so we dating again."

"yep." sakura said giving him a hug. Sasuke didnt like this for some reasson. It couldnt be jealousy uchihas dont get jealous.

"actaully sakura im going to be going here from anywhere to a week or a month and then im going to america with my parents they have work there."

"well we'll make the most out of it. My parents moved to america too for busness."

"Well i see ya later then babe." sai said while giving sakura a quick kiss.

"ya see ya later."

Then everyone started to walk back to the room. WHen they turned the corner ino stopped to say sonething.

"wait sakura you still have to do you dare, pick another door." ino said

"becarful ino she might run into another boyfriend." sasuke said smirking

"ha ha very funny sas-gay." sakura said with a laugh

"what did you say."sasuke said getting mad

"well you are arent you."

"if i was would i do this..."sasuke said. he grabbed sakuras face and then kissed her. He kissed her for like 20 seconds and then she puched him away.

"i have a boyfrind baka."

"well i had to prove it. and you should be happy im a lot hotter than that sai guy,"

"sure ya are." sakura said sarcastically

"whatever just do the dare." sasuke said

_back in the room_

"Thats was so funny sakura-chan."

"y-ya i-it w-was." said hinata

"i know that guy was so weird."

_flash back_

_knock knock_

_"hello"_

_"hi im sakura are you gay?"_

_"yes i am why."_

_"oh um because they having a gay parade in the parking lot." (__**no offence to anyone. I dont personally have a problem with gay people.)**_

_"really thanks." the guy said runny out in leperd underwear._

_end of flash back_

"i cant believe he belived you." ino said between laughing

"ok ok calm down lets move on to the next person, which is ino" sakura said

"ok"

"truth or dare ino." tenten aksed

"dare."


	5. TIme to sleep

"ok ive got one. alright ino i dare you to kiss shikamru for 30 seconds while sitting on his lap." sakura said with an evil grin

"w-what no." ino said blushing

"You have to or else you have to kiss naruto." said tenten

"why is that so bad." naruto asked

"because your a dobe." sasuke stated clamly

"well your a teme, teme." naruto said

"dobe."

"teme."

"dobe"

"teme"

"alright enough." sakura said getting annoyed

"ino just do it."

"um..."

"troublesome women." shikamru said while pulling ino on his lap and kissing her. He kissed her for 30 seconds but they still didnt stop.

"guy its been 30 seconds." sakura said. They still didnt stop.

"ENOUGH." sakura yelled which got there attention making them stop,

"jeez didnt you guys need to breath." tenten asked

"oh um sorry." ino said sheepishly

"alright since shikamru and ino took long that will count as shikamrus turn too. So that means hinats up." sakura said

"truth or dare hinata." ino asked

"d-dare"

"ok hinata i dare you to go knock on someones door and then blow this blow horn in there face and then run back to the room. Well watch from the door." neji said evily

"u-um o-ok."

"go hinata." sakura cheered

_after the dare_

"wow thats was so funny. That guy was like totally freaked out he even fell over." sakura said

"hahaha i know right." ino said

"guy lets do something else this game is getting boring." said sakura

"hn." sasuke said

"so what are we going to do now." asked tenten

"hm well its 1am what can we do now." ino said

"why dont we just to sleep." sakura said

"ya im kinda tired now that you mention it." naruto said while yawning

"where is everyone going to sleep. I told you this wouldnr work." sakura said

"chill out sakura." ino said

"hm well li think i can fit one or two more in my bed if we spuezze." sakura said

"i call with sakura-chan."

"ya right naruto." sakura said

"but sakura i dont want to sleep with sasuke what if he trys to touch me even you said hes gay."

"shut up dobe."

"Ino,tenten, and hinata can have the bed since you guys are the guests. Ill take the floor." sakura said

"wow thanks sakura." ino said

"ya thanks." said tenten

"t-thank y-you." hinata said

"teme can we have your bed?" naruto asked

"i guess so dobe ill take the floor with sakura." he said

"oh great." sakura muttered

"alright well night everyone." sakura said while laying down

"night" everyone said


End file.
